Cat, Coffee Cup and Bed
by L Lawliet Declared Checkmate
Summary: Oneshot: After Vlad's death, he leaves Danny something in his will. Slash DannyxVlad. First fanfiction


Disclaimer: I wish I owned Danny Phantom! Desiree: -turns me into Butch Hartman- AHHHHHHHHH! CHANGE ME BACK CHANGE ME BACK! -is changed back- (Yeah, I stole that from Kaya. So what? It's a kickass disclaimer!)

* * *

The air was thick with depression, grief and sorrow. Nobody, especially Danny, could imagine such an end to a very powerful, rich, successful, half-ghost man. A man like that, invincible, fearless and rarely showed that he was in pain, was forced to show weakness, fear and pain nearly all the time in the last year of his death. Danny had always imagine Vlad dying of old age, maybe a horrid ghost fight, but not terminal stage four lung cancer.

Danny, somehow, became the last to know of this terrible situation. After confronting his boyfriend, Vlad admitted it before holding tight onto his younger lover and held him as the younger cried. He had given him kisses to comfort him. Then more, and more before the entire thing ended up in the bedroom. When Danny woke up he remembered the events of last night and cried. Vlad was most likely going to die before treatment could even begin to work, due to the severity of the cancer and the speed of the progression.

Though the aftermath of this confrontation led to a world of good dreams, it also lead to nightmares. The good events and dreams were Vlad taking off work. The wonderful dreams of before the time they spent before they went to bed having a nice, romantic dinner together. Then the nightmares of Vlad waking himself or Danny, most of the time both being awoken as this only happened at night, with violent coughing fits that usually resulted in blood coming up. Their dates of walks around Vlad's beautiful land, the small shopping sprees at a mall for the people who had so much damn money they'll pay five hundred dollars for some damn socks, the simple snuggling on the couch in front of a fire while sipping hot coco often resulted in a hoarse voice, dyspnea, chest pain or wheezing. This really took a toll sometimes, since it went for flying too.

To Danny, the most horrifying thing was the weight loss.

Vlad had always been in perfect health when it came to weight. He sometimes went about ten pounds over at the average weight for a man his age, but it was always pure muscle. Vlad was one of the men who looked twenty years younger because he seemed to have the body of a Greek god. It wasn't Vlad's loss of his Greek god body, but that every time he stepped on a scale after his illness hit him hard, the scale informed them that he was nearly fifty pounds underweight. He had the body of an anorexic or a skeleton simply because he has no appetite or when he did have one, he had problems swallowing. Maybe it was this weight loss that really made Danny realize how sick and dying Vlad was, something he just couldn't accept.

He wanted to cry at the sight of Vlad's very pale and thin body, how his heart broke every time Vlad had his coughing fits, how he wanted to suffer with Vlad when he got the awful chest pains that Danny constantly feared was going to one day become a heart attack. Understandable frustration always came when Vlad told him he wasn't hungry and guilt poured over when Danny was chowing down on his meal and Vlad was still cutting his food smaller and smaller so that he could have some chance of swallowing it. It was one of the reasons Vlad began to eat more and more foods like mashed potatoes, Jello and milkshakes. Danny more than once tried somehow add more calories to Vlad's foods in hopes that his weight would go up somehow, but the food always turned into something Maddie Fenton cooked up using ghost hunting weapons.

Vlad also spent the little time he wasn't spending with his younger lover re-writing his will over and over and over again. Danny often pestered him, wanting to read it since Vlad put an anti-human and ghost shield over the safe that kept it, but Vlad refused. The simple reply was Vlad saying he had something special for Danny in his will, causing Danny to scowl and inform him that he only really wanted three things: Maddie the cat, Vlad's favorite coffee mug and the bed they'd shared for almost four years. Vlad assured him that he would receive those three items, and something else. Danny had just scowled at not being able to see who got what.

So there they were. Normally the will wouldn't be read like Hollywood, but Vlad's attorney insisted that Vlad had specifically asked for it to be read as so due to the personal notes that were written inside the document.

Danny swung his legs nervously. The seventeen-almost-eighteen-year-old was accompanied by his parents, since they were apparently apart of the will. Jazz wasn't, but she was there anyway. Danny was forced to admit the secret of his and Vlad's relationship to Jazz. She refused to speak to him about it, although she seemed a tad alright with it, thought Danny suspected it was because Vlad was now dead.

He almost considered telling his parents so that he could openly grieve the loss of his lover, but he ultimately decided to keep quiet over the matter.

The attorney cleared his throat. All of Vlad's siblings and his father looked eager to receive Vlad's wealth, his mother and his own family the only ones who really seemed to truely grave the loss. The attorney began to read the will.

**LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT**

**I, Vladmir Alexander Masters, residing at Madison, Wisconsin, being of sound mind, do hereby make, publish and declare this to be my Last Will and Testament and do revoke any and all other Wills and Codicils heretofore made by me. I declare that I am not married nor have any children. **

**I name Jack Fenton and Maddie Walker-Fenton my executors. To my mother, Anatasia Slov-Masters, I leave my home and land in California with ten percent of my wealth. My older brother Anothy Masters, my father Nicholas Masters, my older sister Alisa Masters-Johnson and my younger sister Lana Masters, I leave nothing for my father has been horrible towards my mother for years and my siblings are all greedy gold-diggers. Not a dime shall go to them from my in any circumstances. The rest of my estate goes to Daniel Fenton and Daniel Fenton only, for he is the love of my life. We've been together for four years, and if it were possible, he would have been my husband. I love him very, very much. **

**This Will has been prepared in duplicate, each copy of which has been executed as an original. One of these executed copies is in my possession and the other is deposited for safekeeping with my attorney, Andrew Netwig of Netwig and Son Attorney office. **

**I, Vladmir Alexander Masters, do hereby declare to the undersigned authority that I am 18 years of age or older, of sound mind, and under no constraint or undue influence willingly sign and execute this instrument as my Last Will and Testament in the presence of the following witnesses, who witnessed and subscribed this will at my request, and in my presence at Madison, Wisconsin on this day of January eight, 2011.**

**Vladmir Alexander Masters**

**WITNESSES**

**We, the witnesses, under penalties of perjury, sign our names to this instrument that Vladmir Alexander Masters declared to be his last will and testament, and then willingly signed this instrument consisting of one page in our presence on this day of January eight, 2011, at Madison, Wisconsin. We hereby further certify that to the best of our knowledge the Testator is over the age of 18; that the he signed this document freely and voluntarily, not under any duress or coercion and appeared to us to be of sound mind and memory.**

**Marissa Amanda Markens  
1923 Dansio Lane, Madison Wisconsin  
**

**John Markens  
1923 Daniso Lane, Madison Wisconsin  
**

**Subscribed, sworn to, and acknowledged before me by Vladmir Alexander Masters, the testator/testatrix, and subscribed and sworn to before me.**

The second Danny's name was read, all eyes were on him. Vlad's family was glaring him save for Vlad's mother, who kept going on about how wonderful he was to leave her such a beautiful house and some money. Danny's own family, save for Jazz, was shocked.

"I protest that will, he could have been insane from the treatment!" his brother immediately spoke.

"I agree!" a sister agreed.

"Vlad was a perfectly sane boy and if wants to leave everything to the love of his life rather than us then you'll just have to get over," his mother argued.

"You're only saying that because you got his California house and ten percent!" his father yelled.

A argument between the Masters broke out. The attorney just sighed, used to these things as he took off his reading glasses. Danny slipped out of his chair once his parents joined the fight when an insult was thrown towards his family.

"Hello?" he called out a bit intimidated. When nobody acknowledged, him, he yelled. "HELLO!"

Everybody turned towards him.

"What?" the other sister hissed.

"I don't want his estate," Danny half-mumbled. "I only want three things. Those three things and just enough money to pay for my college."

"Can you make that happen?" the brother eagerly asked the attorney. "The little brat said he only wants enough money for college, barely a dent in the fortune and three of his items. We can split the rest evenly."

The attorney looked at them in almost disgust.

"It specifically says that he does not want any of you to have a dime of his fortune," he said dryly.

"I'll take it in nickels and dimes!" a sister declared, the other eagerly nodding in agreement. "Or his personal items! He has very beautiful, expensive items." The attorney rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but that is his final will and testament," he said, opening no more argument or discussion in the matter.

"Can I give it to Mrs. Masters then?" Danny asked a bit shyly. Vlad's mother looked surprise.

"Oh, you're a sweetheart, but you should have it," she said gently. "I'm an old woman and I don't need all that money. What my darling baby has already left me will keep me living comfortably until my death."

Danny glanced up at his parents almost frightened. They just stared at him, almost puzzled that he didn't want the money.

After some time, they were in the car.

"Are you guys pissed?" Danny suddenly asked bluntly. His mom almost laughed.

"At first," his father admitted. "But...I don't know."

"I think he means that we didn't expect it to be true love," Jazz finished.

"How does that show true love?" Danny asked almost dryly.

"Honey, you refused the money and tried to give it away to the sharks," Maddie said a bit softly. "What is it that you wanted anyway honey?"

"Hmm?"

"Those three things?"

"Oh. Well...his pet and his favorite coffee mug," he said.

"That's only two things."

"Yeah."

"..."

"His pet, his favorite coffee mug, and our...bed."

His parents looked a bit disgusted and his sister blushed lightly.

"We'll go get those things after dinner if you want," Jazz offered. "I'll help you move them into the house."

"Actually...since I now have his mansion here in Amity...I think we should all move into there," Danny spoke up thoughtfully.

"What about the lab?" Jack immediately wanted to know. Jazz almost spoke that Vlad had one, but didn't when she saw Danny shake his head no.

"Well, you can treat it as your own personal lab building," Danny suggested. "And keep a bedroom furnished there if you want to stay overnight."

He saw his parents smile slightly at each other. Maybe having his new wealth wasn't all that bad, even though he would give it all away to have Vlad back.

* * *

**This is based on a personal experience. When I was sixteen, I began to date a thirty-seven year old rich lawyer. We're both men and I know it's sick but shut up you read and possibly write stories about DannyxVlad. We never had sex till I turned eighteen, though I did spend the night several times with him. (Cuddles and kisses you pervs). He had terminal stage four lung cancer three months into our relationship, and we stayed together until he died about three months ago. He left his mother a little something, insulted the rest of his family in his will then he left me everything else and admitted our relationship in his will. The family was, of course, furious. I ended up giving them everything but I kept his old dog, his favorite tea set and our bed. I still have all three. **


End file.
